


Let Me Show You

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: It's common for college to be a time to experiment; to learn about one's identities, especially sexually. But when Korra's close friend asks for help, she's unsure of what to do.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"I'm in the highest place with you. Baby I just wanna show off."- Show Off by SoMo"Closing in closer to you. This could take all night. Caving and crumbling on your hips, your lips, they're mine."- Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko"Let me show you what it's like, to fuck with something right. Girl let me put you on with something real."- 1st Postion by Kehlani





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a buildup and then lots of smut... I'm going to go hide now.
> 
> Not beta'd... so sorry for any mistakes.

There isn’t much that Korra dislikes, but something that she absolutely despises are frat parties. There wasn’t much worse than being trapped in a dirty, stinky house full of boys that thought they were men. Surrounded by polos and salmon colored shorts. Surrounded by girls that thought they had to impress these guys. Surrounded by loud, mainstream music (not that all of it was bad, but the majority). Really there wasn’t much worse than a frat party.

So the fact that she was at one, was a big shock. She kept herself withdrawn from the groups of people, spotting an okay looking couch and staying there. She sipped her beer, watching as people danced and flirted. She internally groaned at all the PDA (Public Display of Affection) and guys trying to show off. The only good thing about frat parties was the fact that it was a good people watching place.

“Kor! Come dance!” shouted Opal as she took a hold of Korra’s upper arm and tried to pull her from the couch.

“No thanks,” she refused.

“Oh come on,” Opal pleaded.

Korra was close to refusing again, but held her tongue once she saw the face Opal was giving her. It was that face that no one could say no to, no matter how hard they tried. Opal had a few people wrapped around her finger in all honesty. One of them being her best friend, Korra. Enough so, that Korra agreed to coming to this pointless party.

“Fine,” she muttered before she downed the rest of her beer and left the relative safety of the couch.

Opal jumped with glee as she took Korra’s hand and dragged her into the middle of the people dancing. Korra gave a nod to Bolin, Opal’s boyfriend, another person she had wrapped around her finger.

Korra didn’t dance often, but she was that type of person that danced with such conviction that even if she was being silly, it was good.

It was pretty fun, until she felt hands on her hips and someone pulling her backwards. There was a very unwelcome feeling against her as the boy pulled her flush against him. She snapped around and pushed the guy away so fast that he didn’t know what happened. He looked on with a shocked expression as Korra began to reprimand him.

“You should ask to dance with someone before you rub your junk against them!” She felt Opal place a gentle hand on her shoulder, but that didn’t stop her. “Like really have a little decency!”

She had drawn attention to them without meaning to. The boy was still shocked, but finally slinked away when he noticed the glares Korra and her friends were giving him.

“You okay?” Mako asked from beside Korra.

“Yeah, fine,” she muttered. “Just need some air.” At that Korra left her friends, heading for the door that led onto the patio. She found a seat that was near the fire pit and exhaled heavily.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting outside, but it had to have been a while. Her friends knew to give her some space and would find her when they were about to leave. So she wasn’t worried about them. She scrolled her way through her instagram feed, her facebook feed, and eventually to her tumblr feed.

“You look bored,” came a familiar voice.

Korra looked up from her phone and grinned when she made eye contact with her friend, Asami.

“I am,” she admitted.

“Wanna know what’s fun?” Asami slurred.

“What?”

“Making out,” Asami said as she smiled down at Korra.

Korra just rolled her eyes. It was a known fact that Asami was an unbearable flirt and loved to make out with people when she was drunk. Although, this was the first time she’d come onto Korra. Korra had witnessed her drunken make out sessions with Iroh, Wan, Mako, and another handful of guys, but had never seen her with women.

“What? You don’t want to?” Asami pressed after seeing Korra roll her eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Korra commented.

“So what?”

“Plus we’re _just_ friends. And aren’t you straight?”

Asami pouted for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. “Not sure. Isn’t college when we’re supposed to explore and experience new things?”

“Sure, but not with friends.”

“But isn’t it the safest with friends? Better than me making out with some random girl,” Asami slurred.

Korra had to admit that Asami made a good point. It probably was safer, but who knows what would happen to their friendship. Korra had known ever since middle school that she was bi, but she was a rarity. Most people took much much longer to figure out their preferences. 

“I guess,” Korra muttered.

“Is that a ‘yes’ then?!” Asami asked overly excited.

“Fine.”

Korra continued to tell herself that this was to help Asami. To help a friend figure out her sexuality. She was a guinea pig and nothing else.

Asami didn’t hesitate to make herself comfortable on Korra’s lap and wrap her arms around her neck. Korra’s breath hitched as she took in Asami’s features. She wasn’t blind. Anyone with eyes could see that Asami was a complete stunner and once you got to know her, you’d also realize that she was an amazing person too.

Korra waited. She wanted Asami to make the first move to be truly positive that this was okay. She didn’t have to wait long though. Asami closed the small space between them. And holy hell was Korra not expecting this. Of course she assumed that Asami would be a good kisser, but to be _this_ good even when drunk, that was just unfair. Her lips were so soft, but no matter what the taste of alcohol on them reminded Korra that Asami wasn’t sober.

They continued to kiss slowly, hesitant due to the new experience. They were crossing uncharted waters.

Korra felt her heart rate pick up as Asami’s tongue flashed against her lower lip for a brief moment. She was testing the waters, seeing if Korra would allow the kiss to deepen. A knot in Korra’s stomach told her not to, but she ignored this. She slowly parted her lips, allowing Asami to deepen the kiss. What she didn’t expect was the moan that escaped Asami once their tongues touched.

Korra pulled away. This was _too_ much. They were friends, not whatever this was.

“Holy shit. Kissing a girl is so different,” Asami stammered with a blush on her cheeks. Slowly a grin developed on Asami’s face. “Why did I wait so long to do this?”

Korra’s expression was full of surprise. It was now clear that Asami definitely liked kissing girls. But Korra couldn’t conclude that Asami was queer in some way. Girls kiss girls all the time and still call themselves straight. 

“Am I gay?” Asami mumbled as she rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Uh.” Korra didn’t know how to answer this.

“I can’t be,” Asami continued. “I like guys… but I liked kissing you too and you’re a girl. Oh! Maybe I’m bi. Like you!”

“Whatever you say you are, you are. Someone can’t choose an identity for someone else,” Korra tried to explain.

Asami lifted her head and looked seriously at Korra. It was cute, the way she squinted her eyes and a little crinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

“Can we keep going?”

“What?”

“Like kiss more… and see where it goes.”

“How about this,” Korra paused, trying to think of how to put what she had in mind in words. “Sober up and if you still want to ‘explore your sexuality’ then hit me up.”

“But I want to kiss now,” Asami whined.

Korra groaned and ran a hand over her face. Another reason to dislike frat parties, dealing with drunk people.

“How about I walk you back to your dorm and you get some sleep instead?”

Asami glared at her, but eventually her expression softened. “Fine,” she complied.

* * *

“Asami!” Korra grabbed onto Asami’s arm and pulled her upward. The tall woman had tripped over her own feet and surely would have face planted if Korra wasn’t there to help. Korra casually slipped her arm around Asami’s waist, stabilizing her.

“You’re so strong,” Asami murmured close to Korra’s ear. Korra felt a chill run down her back as Asami placed a soft kiss on her neck just below her ear.

“Don’t d-do that,” Korra stuttered.

“You’re so cute though,” Asami continued to flatter.

“We’re almost to your dorm,” Korra said ignoring Asami.

It took them a couple more minutes of Asami stumbling and Korra muttering swears under her breath, but finally they made it to Asami’s dorm.

“Your I.D?” Korra asked.

“In here.” Asami pushed her purse into Korra’s hands.

Korra rummaged through it, finding chapstick, receipts, a condom (which she evidently didn't need tonight), makeup, and then finally the I.D. She pulled it out and swiped it to unlock the entrance. She guided Asami in and helped her stumble up the stairs.

Luckily her room wasn’t far from the stairs and Korra swiped Asami’s I.D to unlock the door to her room. She walked in, grabbing a water from the mini fridge and handing it to Asami.

“Drink this or you’ll really feel like shit tomorrow. The walk seemed to sober you up a little, so I’m gunna head home now.” Korra made for the door, but stopped when she felt a hand grasp her forearm.

“You could stay you know,” Asami offered.

Korra’s stomach felt like it had done a front flip. If she were to stay, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

“It’s okay. Just call or message me about that offer I made earlier when you’re sober.”

Asami let go of Korra’s arm and nodded. “Thanks, Korra,” she muttered quietly as Korra left her room.

* * *

“KORRA!” Korra jumped when she heard her name screamed from behind her. She turned around to see Bolin and Mako running towards her.

“Uh, hey,” she greeted.

“Okay this can’t be true. But we just heard some kid saying that he saw you and Asami making out at the party last weekend!” Bolin gasped.

“Uh, yeah,” Korra replied as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. There was no need to lie, especially since they'd find out eventually. 

“Isn’t she straight,” Mako asked, sounding a bit confused.

“I thought she was,” Korra chuckled. “But maybe not, maybe she is though. She was pretty wasted.”

“Did you do anything else?!” Bolin yelped.

“No. I’m not someone who’d sleep with someone without their consent.”

“But if she wanted to do more… wouldn’t that be consent?” Bolin asked innocently.

“Not if she’s wasted. Her thoughts were clouded due to alcohol. If a girls drunk like that, she can't truly consent. Got that Bo?”

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.”

“Good.”

“You’re still _just_ friends, right?” asked Mako.

“Yeah. Of course. I think,” Korra faltered.

Mako looked at her suspiciously. “Just be careful, Kor. She’s not just some random hookup or one of your girls. Don’t play with her,” Mako said protectively.

“I wouldn’t! She’s as much my friend as she is yours, Mako.”

“Just be careful,” Mako repeated.

* * *

“Earth to Korra. Anyone home?”

Korra focused on the hand waving in front of her face and nodded.

“You keep zoning out and your phone keeps going off,” Opal pointed out.

“Oh, sorry.” Korra put down the book she had obviously been ignoring and picked up her phone. She let out a long groan and put it back down.

“Not Asami?” Opal teased.

Korra glared at her best friend. She had told Opal everything that had happened between her and Asami. Opal seemed to come to the conclusion that Korra had a crush on Asami, but obviously that wasn’t right. They were just friends. Even after what had happened. But she also hadn’t heard from Asami all week. Maybe they weren't even friends anymore.

“Girl from the swim team,” she sighed.

“OOoooohh, she’s the one who wants to date, right?”

“Yeah. I thought I was pretty clear with her that we were just hooking up, but I guess not.”

It wasn’t that Korra didn’t want a relationship, but she just never felt a true connection with anyone since Kuvira. She just hadn’t been able to commit to anyone, so she’d opted for hook ups and friends with benefits.

“Maybe it’s a sign that you should settle down,” Opal teased.

“Ha. Ha. So funny. I’m happy as I am.”

“Are you?”

“Yes!”

* * *

The knock on the door was not what she had expected, especially not at midnight. As soon as she heard it, Korra lifted her head and looked up to be greeted with just as shocked an expression. The girl was flushed and Korra looked at her apologetically.

"On sec," she whispered.

Korra rolled off of her bed, throwing on one of her oversized t-shirts. She then cracked her door open to be greeted with a worried smile.

“Asami?” Korra muttered quietly.

“Hey, sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you, but I was hanging out with some friends… and it crossed my mind that you live in the same dorm as they do… and I kind of wanted to talk,” Asami finally finished.

“Uh,” Korra grimaced slightly as she looked back at the girl in her bed. “Right now might not be the best time.”

“Oh sorry,” Asami sighed. “It was stupid of me to just show up unannounced and this late at night.”

“No. No,” Korra quickly said as she shook her head. “Can you wait like… five minutes?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, cool. How about you wait in the lobby downstairs and we can go for a walk?”

“Sounds good.”

“Great, just five minutes. Okay?”

Asami nodded and Korra quickly closed her door.

The girl was still lying there on her bed and Korra took in a deep breath. Five minutes was plenty of time to finish what she’d started.

* * *

Korra rushed down the stairs. She glanced at her watch, smiling proudly. Three minutes was all it took.

“Sorry about that,” Korra huffed as she got closer to Asami who was settled on the little red couch.

“No problem.” She stood up and motioned to the front doors. “You still down for a walk?”

“Yeah.”

Asami nodded. She pushed open the door and Korra followed. They walked in silence for a good five minutes, before Asami cleared her throat.

“So,” she began. “I wanted to talk to you about that party.”

“Shit, yeah. I’m sorry about that,” Korra blurted.

“Sorry?”

“You were drunk. I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Korra explained.

“I wanted to kiss you, Korra.”

“Yeah, but you were still drunk.”

“And you respected that. You didn’t push me to do anything further.” Asami let out a heavy sigh. “You told me to sober up, to think about everything, and I have.”

Korra felt a knot forming in her stomach as Asami stayed quiet. She didn’t know what to say or do, so she just continued to walk in silence beside her.

“You said to ‘hit you up’ if I wanted to do more,” Asami recalled. “And I do,” she added quietly.

“Oh,” Korra blurted way too loudly. “Really?”

Korra looked at Asami who was looking down at her feet.

“Mhmm,” she confirmed with a nod.

“Wow. To be honest I didn’t think you’d actually want to. You’re sure right?”

“Positive.”

* * *

Korra inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was standing in front of Asami’s room, trying to build up the courage to knock on the door. They’d agreed to meet tonight, but Korra was still apprehensive about the whole thing. She continued to repeat what she had when they first kissed. That this was just her helping her friend and nothing more. She jumped up and down a couple of times, pumping herself up before knocking on the door.

She heard some shuffling about and then the door opened. She smiled automatically once she saw Asami. “Hey.”

“Hi, come in,” Asami said, moving to the side.

“Thanks.” Korra looked around, not knowing whether to sit down or stand someplace. Asami seemed to notice her awkwardness.

“Feel free to sit.” Korra followed where Asami was pointing, which happened to be the bed.

Korra sat down and watched as Asami closed her door and took a seat beside her.

“You’re still positive about this, right?” Korra asked. No matter what she needed to reaffirm that this was what Asami wanted.

Asami giggled at this. “How many times are you going to ask me this? I _swear_ this is what I want.”

“Just to get things straight,” Korra paused making sure Asami got the joke. She confirmed this when Asami rolled her eyes. “The only thing you’ve done with a girl was with me?”

“Mhmm.”

“And you’ve definitely been with guys and enjoyed it?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay.” Korra gently placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders and guided her to lie down on the bed. “If you want me to stop, just tell me to. If you don’t like something, tell me. Also… if you want me to do something specific, tell me that too,” she added with a smile.

“I will,” Asami said softly.

Korra eased herself down beside Asami, propping herself up with one arm. She lowered her head, giving Asami a soft peck on the lips and pulled back. Her blue eyes searched Asami’s for any sign to stop, but saw none. She could tell that Asami was nervous, but nothing was telling her to back off.

She closed the gap between them, kissing her more fully this time. It was similar, but also different from their first kiss. Asami was still a great kisser, but it wasn’t as sloppy, each movement seemed more purposeful this time around. Her lips tasted of her strawberry chapstick and not of wax from her lipstick or the bitterness of alcohol.

As the kiss deepened, Korra risked placing a hand onto Asami’s stomach. Korra felt her flinch slightly from surprise. Korra began to move her hand away, but stopped when she felt Asami’s calloused hand atop hers. Asami’s hand tightened around Korra’s, indicating that everything was okay.

Korra eased her lips from Asami’s and began to speak. As she did, her lips grazed Asami’s with each word. “You okay still?”

“Yes,” Asami confirmed breathily.

At that, Korra felt a strong grip on the back of her neck pulling her down. Her lips crashed with Asami’s, their teeth hitting slightly, but not hard enough to cause pain. Korra smiled into the kiss. It was cute how enthusiastic and at times clumsy Asami could be.

Korra slid her hand off of Asami’s stomach and to her hip. She gave it a little squeeze as she lifted herself. She shifted to slide one of her legs between Asami’s and to be above her, instead of beside her.

She tentatively applied pressure to Asami’s center with her leg and was pleasantly surprised by the throaty gasp that came from Asami. She pressed a little harder as she began to kiss her way down Asami’s jawline and towards her neck. She kissed her softly just below her ear and then to her pulse point. Without thinking, Korra began to suck lightly. She hadn’t even thought to ask Asami about leaving marks, but it didn’t seem that she was against it once Korra began. Asami grasped Korra’s shirt tightly and continued to let out quiet whimpers. Korra could tell she was holding back, but wouldn’t push her.

Korra let go of Asami’s neck with a little pop. She readjusted her position and sat up, straddling Asami’s hips. She looked down at Asami and couldn’t help but think this was the most beautiful Asami had ever been. Her face was flushed, her hair sprawled out upon the pillow beneath her, light marks littering her neck, her eyes ablaze with something Korra had never seen before.

Korra stripped her shirt off and threw it to the side. She smirked, not missing how Asami was biting her lower lip as she looked over her body. Korra’s stomach tensed as cold fingers ran over the rise and falls of her abs. She let out a little huff of air, trying to hold back her laughter.

“Stop that,” Korra gasped.

Asami’s gaze left her abs and returned to Korra’s eyes. “Are you ticklish anywhere else?”

“You’ll have to find out,” Korra said suggestively as she pulled Asami into a sitting position. She then grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it above her head.

It was now Korra’s turn to stare in admiration. Asami's body was so different compared to Korra’s. She was soft, smooth, elegant. Each curve and dip was perfect. Korra placed her hands on Asami’s sides, running them up and down to feel how soft Asami’s skin truly was.

As she did this, Asami slipped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. There was no hesitation this time. It was passionate and full of want now.

She felt Asami’s hand fumble with the clasp of her bra. While she did this, Korra slipped a single hand to the clasp of Asami’s.

“Pinch and lift,” she advised against Asami’s lips. Asami’s bra fell loose.

"Show off," muttered Asami, sounding slightly frustrated.

Korra guided the straps down her arms. Asami's bra hung between them, until she finally succeeded to unclasp Korra’s bra. Together the bras were thrown across the room.

Korra eased Asami’s back down to the bed again. She held back a moan as she felt Asami’s breasts pressed against her own.

“Still okay?” Korra whispered into Asami’s neck.

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed.

Korra began kissing Asami’s neck, then her shoulder, her collar bone, and eventually downward. She kissed the soft flesh of Asami’s breast while her hand massaged the other. She teased an already stiffened nipple with her thumb and neared the other nipple with her mouth. Korra couldn’t help but smile at all the soft, contented noises Asami was making. It was something she really could get used to, to be honest.

Finally Korra closed her mouth around Asami’s nipple. She flashed her tongue over the peak while her thumb flicked the other. Asami’s upper body pushed upward, trying to feel Korra’s touch as much as possible. In return, Korra clasped her mouth fully over Asami’s peak and began to suck. Korra hummed as Asami’s nails dug into her back, dragging downwards.

Asami’s breathing hastened as Korra continued to focus on her breasts. Her legs squirmed beneath Korra and her breath became shaky.

“K-korra… I’m going to…” she panted.

At that, Korra stopped everything and looked down at Asami. She shook her head and smiled.

“Not yet.”

Asami’s eyes pleaded for Korra to return to what she had been doing. For her to help her reach the release that had steadily been building up, but Korra wasn’t going to allow that. She wanted Asami to have the most mind-blowing orgasm she ever could, even if that meant teasing and withholding a bit.

Korra moved further down the bed. She gently pulled down Asami’s sweats and her breath hitched. Asami was soaked. So soaked that her panties were darkened and clinging to her.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered.

Her eyes flashed up to Asami’s. Korra had never wanted to taste anyone more than she did now and with the look on Asami’s face, it seemed that Asami wanted that too. Korra slipped Asami’s panties down her legs and threw them to the ground, joining the growing pile of clothes. She kissed her ankle, her calf, the back of her knee, her inner thigh, but then stopped as she settled between Asami’s legs.

She took everything in for a brief moment. Took in Asami’s beauty. The fact that she was about to pleasure this woman, to help her experience something she had never before amazed her. 

Korra hadn’t realized how long she’d been staring, but it was long enough for Asami to thread her fingers in Korra’s short hair.

“Korra, please,” Asami sighed.

Something about Asami's voice caused Korra to finally let go. She wasn't going to hold back any longer. She was going to show Asami everything that she had been missing out on. She was going to prove to Asami that this exploration was going to be worth it. That these new experiences were something she'd never want to give up. 

She ran her tongue along Asami’s length and both women moaned loudly. One from the pleasure of finally being touched and the other from the pleasure of the other’s taste.

Korra had been with many, but there was something different about Asami. Korra felt as if Asami was driving her insane. It was as if Asami was her drug and she was now thoroughly addicted. The more she took, the more she wanted. Shivers spread over her own body and her core was pulsing. Korra held back from touching herself, she knew that tonight was about Asami and would respect that. She could always deal with herself later, but more important things were at hand.

Slowly Asami’s moans got louder and more frequent, causing Korra to work even harder. The more she could get from Asami, the better. Each stroke causing Asami to get closer and closer to the intended end. But Korra still had many many tricks up her sleeve.

She ran her tongue up Asami’s length again, but this time settled to swirl her tongue around her clit. Korra held back her growl as she forced Asami’s jerking hips back to the bed. She held her hold on Asami and with her free hand, she slowly began to slip a finger into her. She felt Asami’s body tense at first, but as soon as Korra began to ease her finger in and out, Asami’s hips tried to rock again.

Asami’s breathing became more labored as Korra began to swirl her finger. Korra smiled when she heard Asami gasp and the grip on her hair tighten. Korra looked up to see a disheveled and flushed Asami, her mouth agape. It was obvious, she was close.

All at once, Korra began to suck on Asami’s clit and added another finger. Asami’s body stiffened, her thighs clamping down around Korra’s head. Her fingers digging into Korra’s scalp. Her back arching upwards and her head pushing against the pillow beneath her. She'd finally reached the edge and was steadily falling now.

Korra curled her fingers, hitting the perfect spot and began a steady pulsing motion. Each one caused the most addictive sound to escape Asami’s lips. Asami wasn’t holding back anymore. All uncertainty was gone. Asami's neighbors would definitely know Korra’s name now.

Finally Korra let go of Asami’s clit with a little pop as Asami’s back returned to the bed. Korra lifted her head to see Asami’s chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted.

Slowly Korra eased her fingers from Asami. She glanced down at them. Without a second thought she brought them to her lips, sucking them clean. When she looked back at Asami, she was greeted with the most shocked expression. She just shrugged as she moved to lie beside Asami.

She ran a clean hand through her hair and let out a long sigh. She didn’t want to admit it, but Opal may be right. Right that she does have feelings for her friend. She holds this back though, instead opting to say something else to break the silence.

“So?” she asked with a smug smirk.

Asami rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. “I’ve never come so hard before,” she admitted breathlessly.

Korra raises an eyebrow. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” Asami almost whispers.

“Sure,” Korra said as she sat up. She looked around the room, locating her clothes. She was about to hop off the bed and gather them, but stopped. Pale arms had wrapped around her waist, a forehead pressed against her upper back.

“Let me show you how much I mean it.”

Korra froze. She’d never heard Asami sound like this. She sounded as if she was desperate, as if her words meant more.

Lips were softly pressed against Korra’s back and slender hands began to wander over her tan body. Korra held in her laughter as Asami’s fingers grazed her stomach and made it to the button of her jeans. She watched as deft fingers freed the button and worked the zipper downward.

“Asami,” Korra gasped as a hand slid into her pants.

“You...”

She closed her eyes as fingers teased her folds.

“Don’t...”

She bit into her lower lip as a tongue ran along the shell of her ear.

“Need...”

Her hands clenched around the sheets, holding tight.

“To...”

Her heart pounded as a pale hand grasped her breast.

“Do...”

Her hips jerked as a thumb ran over her stiffened nipple.

“This," she finally finished.

“I know,” Asami whispered. “But I want to.”

This unraveled Korra. She moved without thought, pulling away from Asami and standing at the end of the bed. She knew Asami probably had on an uncertain expression, but there was no time to look back to check for sure. She yanked down her jeans and along with them her boy shorts. She then turned to see a furious blush covering Asami’s face.

“Lost your confidence?” Korra teased as she crawled back onto the bed. She then sat down and pulled Asami onto her lap.

“I,” Asami started. “Yeah,” she confessed.

Even with such shy words, Asami still wrapped her legs around Korra’s body, keeping their bodies close. Korra smirked at this and placed a gentle hand on the small of Asami’s back. She then slid a hand between Asami’s legs.

“Just do as I do,” she instructed.

Korra clenched her jaw slightly when she felt Asami’s hand slip between her legs.

“Two fingers,” Korra said softly.

In sync, their fingers sunk deep into one another. Korra let out a long sigh, finally feeling a bit of relief. She had to hold herself back from rocking her hips.

“Each person’s different,” she tried to begin. But her head was becoming more and more foggy, especially since Asami’s fingers had begun to thrust into her so excruciatingly slowly. “Some like thrusting, some like pulsing, some like swirling. Most people can’t get off from penetration alone.”

Asami nodded and used her thumb to press down on Korra’s sensitive bud.

Korra jerked slightly. “Too hard,” she gasped. Asami lessened the pressure to a featherlike touch and began to move side to side. Korra let out a drawn out groan and her head fell backwards. “Yup, just like that,” she gasped.

In Korra’s daze, she almost forgot that her fingers were in Asami too. She made up for that quick though. She began to alternate moving her fingers back and forth in Asami. She was rewarded with her name being gasped from Asami’s lips.

Both of their hips began to rock as they both became more and more worked up.

“FUUuucKK,” Korra shouted as Asami curled her fingers. She had copied her with the pulsing motion and Korra’s composure was quickly leaving her. She began to tease Asami’s clit with her thumb. She’d never wanted to come together with someone so badly. She wanted to share this kind of moment with Asami. To be completely and fully in sync. To be able to claim Asami as hers, at least for a short moment.

Korra’s mouth fell open into a silent scream as her orgasm finally washed over her. She kept her eyes open and watched as Asami joined her. Again Asami’s eyes clenched shut and screams of pleasure left her lips. Her head fell forward, resting against Korra’s shoulder. Korra pulled Asami as close as possible with her free hand. She could feel the waves of pleasure shaking Asami’s body in sync with her own. The only sound that filled the room now was their panting. Together they pulled out and just held one another.

“Holy shit,” Korra muttered.

“Holy shit is right,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s shoulder.

Asami finally lifted her head, looking Korra straight in the eye. Her hands slid up Korra’s arms, over her shoulders, over her neck, finally cupping her face. She slowly leaned in, bringing their lips together in the softest kiss possible.

Korra sighed against her lips.

Asami ended the kiss first, but continued to cup Korra's face.

“Can I ask you something?” she said hesitantly.

“Anything.”

“This is just a one time thing for you, right? Like, you’re just being a good friend and teaching me… um… well helping me…” Asami’s voice trailed off and she looked down out of embarrassment. But that just made things worse, seeing korra’s bare body against hers, her cheeks instantly flushed. She didn’t look up though. “What I’m trying to say is…” she groaned out of frustration and put a hand over her face. “I’d really like this not to be a one time thing,” Asami blurted.

Korra had been silent this whole time, trying to let Asami get out whatever she needed to. But she’s not completely sure she’s heard Asami right. She shakes her head slightly, trying to clear her head. But when Asami just hides behind her hand and her head lowers even more, Korra knows she’s heard her right.

Korra guides Asami’s hand away from her face and lifts her chin up, so that they’re looking at one another.

“As in hooking up?” Korra needs clarification.

Asami looks at Korra sadly. “So this was just a hookup for you,” she states, sounding a bit cold or hurt, Korra's not sure.

Korra hesitates, but finally speaks up. “It wasn’t. Asami, I...”

Asami looks at her confused. In all honesty everything about this situation seems to have confused both of them.

“After you kissed me at that party, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Korra admits. “Opal kept telling me that I liked you, but I just couldn’t accept that. We’ve been friends for so long and I couldn’t imagine you not being my friend. B-but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Opal’s words weren’t so far from the truth. I’m pretty sure I’ve liked you for quite some time now… and what we just did kinda solidified that for me,” she finished.

Korra’s graced with Asami’s amazing smile. “I like you too. I probably have for a while too, but couldn’t differentiate my feelings until now,” she admitted shyly. “I-I thought I just admired you. You’re beautiful, intelligent, empathetic, strong. But I don’t think that was it.”

“Woah, hold up. One, you’re more beautiful, intelligent, and empathetic than me. I’ve only got you on brute strength. And two… can I kiss you?”

This causes Asami to laugh, which Korra joins in on.

“You’re asking to kiss me now. Korra! Look at us!”

Korra has to admit that her asking may have been ridiculous given their state of undress and what they’d already done. But she wanted to ask. They were about to cross the line, to be more than friends. And she needed to know that Asami wanted it too.

Korra muffled Asami’s laughter with a kiss. It's different this time, though. Both of their feelings have been laid out. They were finally in the open and nothing could hold them back now.

"I have so much to show you," Korra whispered as she guided Asami's back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of fics have followed this type of plot. One character being out as queer and the other not, then they explore their sexuality and confirm that they have feelings for one another... But idc, cause I just felt like writing a fun fic... so I did, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to request fics feel free to. They can be for the series or other prompts. Just know that it will probably take me some time to get to cause of school. But I'll get to 'em eventually, I promise!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr losers, ahhhsami.tumblr.com


End file.
